100 Drabbles Of Death the Kid and Chrona Gorgon
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Yes, I know that it may seem crazy. Don't judge me. This my attempt at one hundred drabble moments between Death the Kid and Crona Gorgon from Soul Eater. Yes, they are dating. No, it is not Yaoi. Crona is a female in this story. Has suggestive themes if you know what I mean, which is why it is rated M. Read and review, please don't hate!
1. Drabbles 1-7

_**A/N: Hello to all of you fellow Soul Eater and or the pairing of FemCrona/Death the Kid fans. I decided to do just that (Kid/FemCrona), attempting to do 100 Drabbles. Read and review, please don't hate because I don't really write Soul Eater stories!**_

* * *

**1. Wave**

Death the Kid knew that it was cliche. He knew that it really shouldn't be. He just found that he couldn't help himself. Almost everyone the young Shinigami is in acquaintance with knows that he has deep feelings for Crona Gorgon, though no one quite knew why.

Some people (Maka) thought that it was just the pinkette's personality, even though it was highly unlikely.

Others (such as Patty or Blackstar) thought it was her hair, but then realized that Kid would freak constantly about how asymmetrical it was and dismissed the thought immediately.

While lastly, some very few (Liz and Tsubaki) figured it was that her eyes were such a deep blue(?). That was partially the reason.

The one thing that really captured the shinigami's attention, no matter how cliche it may seem, was her wave.

(Also, as established before and to a lesser extent that may be mentioned later, her deep blue eyes.)

* * *

**2. Symmetry Fondness**

Most people thought that Death the Kid's obsession with symmetry was a little...unsettling. Ask anyone and they'd be happy to tell you.

It was a little unsettling to Crona Gorgon, too. The way he would always fix her hair, or straighten her dress, or some other form such as that.

Now that Crona has gotten used to it...she thinks that its rather cute. No one she really knows would make sure that even holding her hand or the way he kisses her is symmetrical...

...or someone who has a fit if it isn't.

Yes, Crona sometimes does get unsettled by it, don't get her wrong.

When Kid does have symmetry freak-outs, Crona has a theory for them.

She gets down on her stomach (even though half of the time she can't deal with it) and calmly looks into her love's eyes.

When Kid's golden eyes stare into her blue ones, Crona then tells him, in her own way, that he is not asymmetrical garbage and that it is unsettling when he thinks of himself that way.

It also shocked everyone when, after Crona did that eight times, Kid had less-frequent break downs over symmetry.

* * *

**3. Lavender-Pink Hair**

The one thing that unsettled Kid out of Crona's features, would be her hair.

Not only the way it was cut, either. No. The way it was cut, shaped, formed, colored.

Oh, the color. That was the thing that drove him crazy the most.

Kid did love Crona, he really did...he just wished she would do something about her hair and dye it...maybe blonde, as Maka's...or black like Tsubaki's...or even a different form of blonde as Liz and Patty.

Actually, scratch that. Yes, it was unsettling to Kid how asymmetrical her hair was, but...Kid loved Crona...and he didn't want her to change...ever.

* * *

**4. Interruptions **

Crona didn't like interruptions. If fact, she hated them. No, she didn't know how to deal with them.

She especially didn't enjoy interruptions when she was spending time with Kid.

Usually, while they were on a date, Kid would get a call on his cell phone.

It would be Liz, freaking out over her nail polish, or Maka, asking how the date was going and embarrassing Crona to no end.

Or, obviously, it would be Blackstar, screaming about what a big star he was and that everyone should pay attention to him.

Unfortunately, Kid did. Kid would always pay attention to Blackstar instead of Crona. It was very unsettling for her.

Oh, and lets not forget parties at the DWMA. Every. Single. Second. Kid would be pulled away from Crona.

It was understandable, Kid being the son of Lord Death, who founded the school in the first place.

It didn't mean she didn't like it. Yes, Crona didn't like interruptions. Unless Kid himself was the one interrupting her.

* * *

**5. Underwear**

Death the Kid had seen Crona Gorgon's underwear.

Not only on her body, either.

He had seen it on her body, yes, when Ragnarok flipped her skirt up to stop his symmetry attacks.

But, he had also seen them not only on her, or in her bedroom...but in his front pocket.

(This was farther in the relationship between the two, when Crona realized that she wanted to take the next step with Kid and didn't know how to tell him without embarrassing herself.)

Kid would shamelessly admit that he liked her underwear. It was just simply Crona.

Some of them had polka dots on them, while others had stripes, or were just colored.

It was just simply Crona.

Yes, Kid did enjoy Crona's underwear quite a bit.

* * *

**6. Stripes**

As Kid has a feature that he loves on Crona, Crona has a feature that she loves on Kid.

It is a feature that he hates. A feature that he wishes wouldn't exist. A feature that he deems himself "asymmetrical trash" over.

Have you guessed it yet?

It was the three white stripes in his hair.

For some reason, when they were alone and cuddling, Crona would run her hands through those three simple stripes.

Kid wouldn't object, which she still finds odd even now. Those stripes are just typically Kid.

There was no doubt about it. Chrona's favorite feature on Kid were his stripes.

* * *

**7. Lemons**

Death the Kid didn't know why...but for some reason didn't question, Crona Gorgon's love for lemons.

All types of lemons. Sexually and just regular lemons that you would find in lemonade.

Crona didn't like them in the way you think, though.

She would eat right out of them.

Sometimes Kid didn't understand it...but he loved Crona.

So...when Crona asked if he would try it, Kid happily agreed to trying a lemon in both ways. For Crona.


	2. Drabbles 8-14

**8. Golden Eyes**

Golden eyes. Crona often found herself staring into them. She just couldn't help it.

Normally, she can't deal with things very well. Staring into the eyes of Death the Kid is one of the few things that she can deal with.

They pierce through her, though not in a bad way. Especially when they show actual love for Crona.

Love is the one emotion she has never really had...until she started seeing Kid.

That was why his golden eyes captivated her.

* * *

**9. Nightmares**

For those of you who know Crona Gorgon...you would know that she has frequent nightmares.

Who wouldn't, not only being Medusa's daughter but her slave as well?

Whenever Crona would have those nightmares, she would find herself only wanting one person to be near her.

And that person was not Maka Albarn. No, it was Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death.

He would calm her down. He would lay down beside her, pull her to him, and stroke her hair.

He wouldn't even sleep until she fell asleep.

It was because of Kid that Crona had less frequent nightmares.

* * *

**10. The Murmurs Of Love**

Death the Kid didn't love just anyone. Although, there was one particular girl that captured his interest.

She had pink hair, dark, captivating blue eyes, wore a black robe, had her weapon inside of her, and claimed she couldn't deal with many situations?

Wondering who it is, yet? Yes, you guessed it. Crona Gorgon. Death the Kid was in love with Crona Gorgon, though he didn't really notice it at first.

Kid found himself staring at the back of Crona's head in class, doodling her form (hair, body, everything) on his test papers, even writing her name everywhere he went.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. So, when he finally gets the courage to ask her out, all-of-a-sudden, by some miracle, Crona said yes, and, before they both knew it, they were both saying the murmurs of love.

* * *

**11. Fate**

Crona Gorgon didn't know what to call her relationship with Death the Kid.

Maka said that Crona had an undying love for Death the Kid.

Crona thought it was possible at first.

That was before Lord Death, Kid's father, told her that there was such a thing as fate in a relationship and maybe that was what she was feeling with Kid.

Crona, not really understanding, asked Kid what it actually was that they had.

Kid confirmed that yes, being with her, was as if he had a new fate.

* * *

**12. Gorgeous**

Death the Kid found himself staring at Crona Gorgon. So much that it wasn't healthy.

Crona was self-conscious of her relationship with Kid. She claimed that she wasn't pretty enough to be with him.

Kid would explain to her time-and-time again that she was gorgeous. That's what she as. Gorgeous.

Gorgeous was a new term to Crona. She didn't hear it very often. That was until she started dating Kid.

Now gorgeous was all she heard. Not that she was complaining. Gorgeous, who knew?

* * *

**13. Guitar**

Crona Gorgon didn't realize that her boyfriend, Death the Kid, had many talents. One of them was his obsession with symmetry (wouldn't call that a talent, but still).

The way he could wield both Liz and Patty at the same time without fail. Lets not forget the way he made Crona feel constantly.

Crona was surprised when Lord Death, Kid's father, explained to her that Kid liked playing the guitar, but hadn't played it in awhile.

Kid was the one who was surprised when Crona asked him to play something for her, and that she started singing when he played.

Who knew the guitar could be so life-changing and wonderful to play?

* * *

**14. Drawings**

Kid had an...unusual...fascination with Crona.

He liked to draw her.

Crona didn't think that she herself was very beautiful.

So, for her birthday, Kid decided that he would draw a picture of her and give it to her as a birthday present.

When Kid gave it to him, Crona smiled, but then declared that the drawing was missing something.

So she took the paper, and starting drawing something next to herself.

When Crona gave the paper back to Kid so he could see it, a soft smile spread across his face.

Crona had put Kid next to her, Crona with the small smile he had given her, and Kid pointing out the picture as if he were showing her something important.

Drawings became a more-frequent thing in their relationship, with Kid hanging it up on the wall next to his bed to admire the ones that Crona had drawn, and/or improved his own.


	3. Drabbles 15-21

**15. Chocolate**

Death the Kid wasn't a very big fan of chocolate. He just didn't see the big appeal with them.

That all changed when he realized that his girlfriend was in his living room with chocolate all over her face.

He couldn't resist. Usually he would be upset about a mess like this, but he swiftly walked over to his girlfriend, gently kissing her face to get rid of the chocolate.

Once the substance was all over his own lips, he licked his lips with a smile.

That was when he realized that maybe chocolate wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**16. Roller Blading **

Chrona Gorgon didn't know how to deal with many things. She also didn't know how to do one thing.

That one thing was roller blading.

Chrona's best friend, Maka Albarn, had decided that she would teach Chrona.

Chrona didn't understand, and infuriated Maka without meaning to.

When Chrona came to Kid's door sobbing and eventually told him what happened, Kid said something shocking to her.

He told her that he would learn to roller blade. She asked him if he knew how.

Kid explained that he didn't know how, but that's what couples did: they helped each other learn something new.

Kid and Chrona walked to Death City Roller Skating Emporium (don't ask about the title).

Kid gave Chrona a pair of skates. She looked at them, not sure how to really tie them...or put them on.

Kid smirking, kneeled in front of her, put each roller blade on her feet, then laced them on for him.

Chrona smiled when Kid laced up his own roller blades.

* * *

When they went onto the rink, Chrona stumbled a little.

Chrona grabbed onto her arm when the girl started to fall.

"Don't worry, calm down, I'm here." Kid said softly.

That was when Chrona decided, as long as Kid was involved, she wouldn't mind spending more time roller blading more often.

* * *

**17. Future.**

One day, on a date between the two, Chrona asked Kid a very important question.

"Kid, what do you think our future will look like?" Chrona asked, tilting her head slightly at her boyfriend.

"Well, I know that it sounds...cheesy, but...I think that we'll have a big house, with a couple of Kid's. Two, three..." Kid trailed off, not wanting to scare Chrona with the actual number.

"Eight?" Chrona asked, squeezing her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Maybe...only if you do." Kid said, a small smirk on his face.

"Hm, lets see. Big house, big lawn, you, me, eight kids...couldn't get any better than that." Chrona said, giggling.

The goal was great. The plan in tact. And the future was all set...now the future only had to become...a reality.

* * *

**18. Wedding Dresses.**

Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Chrona were all going shopping.

For some reason, the girls had decided to take Chrona to Death City's Wedding Shoppe.

Since Kid and Chrona were dating, the other girls decided, since it would probably only be a matter of time, for Chrona to find a wedding dress now.

"W-what if Kid doesn't like it? What if its the wrong color?" Chrona asked nervously.

"Chrona, its not as if you're actually getting married right this second, but...we just want to give you ideas." Liz said, patting her shoulder.

When Chrona took an armful of dresses into the Dressing Room, Liz snapped some covert pictures of Chrona and sent them to Kid.

Since Kid was with Soul and Blackstar, they all smirked.

Kid was apprehensive about the girls going to shop for wedding dressing, but maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

**19. Butterfly**

Chrona never knew what a butterfly was.

She'd never seen one before and wanted to see it for herself.

Kid decided that he was going to catch a butterfly, letting it go after Chrona saw it, of course.

Kid smiled when the front door opened. Chrona stood there, smiling herself softly as she walked through the front door.

"I wanted to show you something...since you've never seen it before." Kid said, smiling softly as they sat down.

"Here's us...separated before we got together." Kid said, pulling the covers off of two different jars.

One was black with, ironically, three white stripes down its back, while the other one, was black with pink on the top.

"It looks like you and me." Chrona whispered softly.

"I know, but look at this...this would be our child." Kid said, taking the cover off of the third jar.

This one had white stripes down the back, was smaller, and had a pink top.

"That...would be our child." Kid said, smiling proudly at his girlfriend.

Chrona smiled when she saw the butterflies in the jar.

No, she hadn't seen a butterfly, but Kid made it so she saw their future relationship...and a butterfly.

* * *

**20. Arrogant.**

"Blackstar is so arrogant!" Tsubaki complained to Maka outside of DWMA.

"Soul can be arrogant, too, don't forget!" Maka retorted.

"Kid never is." A voice so soft that its barely heard chimed in.

The girls heard it.

They spun around, smiling when they saw a blushing Chrona, and behind her came up Kid, who wrapped an arm around Chrona's shoulders.

Yes, Blackstar and Soul can be arrogant, but it seemed like Kid would never be.

* * *

**21. A Hospital Reoccurance.**

Death the Kid speed-walked swiftly through Death City Memorial Hospital.

His girlfriend, Chrona Gorgon, was in there, though he didn't know why.

When he tried to ask his girlfriend what was going on, they just smirked at him.

Chrona had been in the hospital for every single time.

When Kid burst through the door, he was out of breath.

"Chrona, are you alright?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine...look." Chrona said, waving a hand over to her boyfriend.

Kid stepped over to the hospital bed, his eyes wide.

One baby boy with pink hair, had his eyes screwed shut on his right side, and the baby girl with black hair, the Sanzu lines, and blue eyes was on her left.

Kid sighed, taking one of the babies and thought, this was why there has always been a hospital reoccurance.


	4. Drabbles 22-28

_**A/N: So, I'm sorry about the last 21 Drabble, I just couldn't really think of anything. So, read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

**22. Paint.**

Chrona Gorgon was sitting on a park bench, an easel for painting on her lap.

Her boyfriend, Death the Kid, walked over.

"Hello, Chrona." He said softly, as to not scare the girl.

"Hello, Kid." Chrona replied, her eyes flickering between the easel and her boyfriend.

"What are you up to, if you don't mind me asking?" Kid asked, a small smile on his face.

Chrona blushed, showing him the easel. It was a picture of Kid and Chrona in the same field at night, staring at the stars.

Kid smiled. "I have a-another one, that you can have. I like this one better anyway." Chrona said, handing the second easel over to him.

The second easel had the two in the field, watching the sunset, with Kid's arm around Chrona.

Kid didn't know that she liked paint, but now he was happy that he figured it out.

* * *

**23. Triple Date.**

You've heard of a double date, right? This, is a triple date. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, and Chrona.

They were all seated at a round booth. Blackstar and Tsubaki on the left side, Soul and Maka in the middle, and Kid and Chrona on the right side.

Chrona is sitting near the outside of the booth, while Kid is sitting in the inside.

"Are you sure Chrona is a girl?" Blackstar asked Kid.

"Yes, I'm positive, Blackstar." Kid said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chrona, embarrassed, buried her face in the crook of Kid's neck.

"C'mon dude, I mean...do you think that if Chrona was a dude, Kid would date her?" Soul asked with a smirk.

"Soul!" Maka snapped. Chrona was getting more and more upset either way.

"Excuse me, I have to..." Chrona said, tears in her eyes as she ran out of the booth.

Kid knew that this triple date idea was a bad one.

* * *

**24. Cookies.**

"Chrona, what are you doing?" Death the Kid asked his girlfriend as he stepped into his kitchen.

"I was trying to s-surprise you by m-making c-cookies. I b-burnt the first b-batch, r-ruined the second by putting b-baking s-soda inside them in-instead of s-sugar, and w-when I tried to tell R-Ragnarok, who I forgot wasn't a p-part of me anymore that it was g-good, I m-made myself s-sick." Chrona explained, blushing.

Kid smirked before walking over and helping her make more cookies.

Of course, it turned into cookie dough flinging everywhere, what else. And Chrona thought that making cookies was hard.

* * *

**25. Savior.**

Chrona got bullied a lot because of the fact that she was Medusa's daughter.

Every time, she'd run to Kid. Of course, that was for a lot of reasons.

Yes, she and Kid used to battle, practically every time.

Kid cared about Chrona and he would do anything to help her.

That was why, one day, when Chrona got bullied and the person had a weapon, Kid jumped in and rescued her.

Even though Kid had no weapon, he still saved her. No matter what, he loved her so much that he would do anything to help her.

Every single time, Chrona needed a Savior, and Kid ended up always being that Savior.

* * *

**26. Road Trip.**

Kid was sitting in the front seat, Chrona in the passenger seat.

Not to scare Chrona, Kid drives very slowly so she's not scared.

Soul and Maka were in the middle/backseat of the van, while Blackstar and Tsubaki were in the very backseat.

Blackstar was in the way back so he didn't irritate Kid while he was driving, while Tsubaki was sitting with him to keep Blackstar calm.

"K-Kid, do you even know where we're g-going?" Chrona asked her boyfriend, eyes wide.

"Not exactly. Why don't you help me figure out where we're going, Chrona?" Kid said with a small smile.

"O-ok..." Chrona started, bringing out a map and trying to locate where they were going.

Maka smiled at the couple, even Soul smirked. They all thought this road trip was a good idea, now it was a definite.

* * *

**27. Ice Cream.**

Kid and Chrona were at the ice cream store on a date between the two of them.

"What kind do you want, Chrona?" Kid asked, a small smile on his face.

Chrona tapped a finger to her chin, contemplating.

Kid, on the other hand, knew what he wanted.

He wanted strawberry, because of Chrona's hair color.

After contemplating, Chrona decided.

They went up to the barista, Kid's arm around Chrona when everyone was staring at her.

"One small strawberry." Kid said to the barista.

He smiled at Chrona, who blushed.

"One small w-white c-chocolate." Chrona stuttered out.

The barista smiled and after it was done, she handed it to them.

They sat at a table. Ice cream, according to Kid, was the best idea ever.

* * *

**28. Jewel.**

According to Kid, Chrona was a jewel. She was more or less a precious jewel.

No, she was his precious jewel.

Chrona was a jewel unlike any other, according to Kid.

She was a jewel that Kid had to protect. A jewel that was only Kid's.

Well, of course there was Maka, but Chrona had...different feelings between Maka and Kid.

A jewel is something anyone...and everyone...craves.

That must be why that...whenever Kid is alone without Chrona...he feels...more or less depressed.

He can't think of himself with anyone besides Chrona.

When he pictures himself with any other girl...actually...he can't even picture himself with any other girl.

Chrona is the one who is able to keep Kid from freaking out over symmetry.

Chrona is the one who treats Kid as if he is a Prince, instead of Lord Death's son.

Chrona is a jewel.


	5. Drabbles 29-35

**29. Prince.**

Kid was the Prince to Chrona's Princess.

Yes, it may seem cliche...do you think she cares?

If you do, then you're sadly mistaken.

Kid was the one who helped her transition with her new friends.

Kid was the one who saved her from herself.

Kid was the one who was always there when she needed him.

Kid was the Prince.

* * *

**30. Candles.**

For Kid's birthday, Kid had a surprise for Chrona, instead of Chrona having a surprise for him.

He led her into his bedroom with a smile.

On the bedside table, there were two candles.

One was bright pink, and the other was black-and-white.

The wax between the two made a...surprising different color.

"The two candles separated, is us...when we are separated, while the wax in the middle, is us...together." Kid said, an arm around her shoulder.

The two lovers smiled at each other, Chrona snuggling into Kid's shoulder.

* * *

**31. T-shirts.**

"Here." Maka said, handing Chrona a black Hot Topic bag.

Chrona, looking at Maka warily, took the bag.

Chrona opened the bag and saw a grey t-shirt nestled in the bag.

She picked up the t-shirt and blushed when she saw what it was.

It was a grey t-shirt that had Kid's face on it.

* * *

That day at school, Chrona walked in, wearing the shirt that had Kid's face on it.

What she didn't know was that Soul had written: "Property of Death the Kid" in black sharpie across the back.

Kid smirked at Chrona. Chrona, thinking that it was Maka's doing, had a sly smirk on her face.

That was why it didn't surprise Kid that, a week later, Chrona wore the t-shirt with his face on it, Maka wore a shirt with Soul's face on it, and Tsubaki wore a shirt with Blackstar's face on it. And, on the back, those t-shirts had a similar message written.

Kid smirked at all of those t-shirts.

* * *

**32. Basketball Issues.**

On a sunny, summer day in Death City, the Soul Eater gang (which Chrona was now a part of) decided to spend it at the basketball court.

Since Chrona was such a shy girl everyone, Kid included, decided that the best way for Chrona to open up would be to teach her how to play basketball.

"So, basically, all you do is, well, this." Kid said, demonstrating to Chrona by throwing the ball, which made it land in the basket.

"O-ok." Chrona said anxiously, her nervous glance going up to Kid's eyes.

"Relax, its alright. I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you, all you need to do...is try." Kid said encouragingly to his timid girlfriend.

Chrona, with a faint nod of her head, threw the ball. It bounced off of the backboard and landed at her feet.

"Try it again...this time, aim for the middle." Kid advised Chrona with a small smile.

Chrona, with a small nod and a determined gaze, threw the basketball.

It bounced off of the backboard again. This time, hitting Chrona in the head instead of landing on the ground.

Chrona's eyes closed when she hit the asphalt, and the first thing she woke up to was Maka.

* * *

"Chrona...Chrona." Maka called, when she saw the pink-haired girl's eyes start to open.

Chrona sat up, and looked around for Kid.

"You vile creation. How dare you hurt my girlfriend." Kid yelled at the basketball.

He held Liz and Patty in both hands, even though Liz objected.

He started shooting the basketball, and didn't stop until it popped.

Everyone besides Chrona and Kid (Liz and Patty had returned to human form) had their mouths hanging open in shock.

Chrona, on the other hand, giggled and ran up to Kid, who put an arm around her.

_Yeah, maybe this whole basketball thing is something I can deal with. _Chrona thought to herself.

* * *

**33. Chrona's Makeup. **

"Liz, Patty, what is this all about?" Kid asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You'll see. I guarantee that this is something you'll really like." Liz said, nudging Kid.

Chrona came down the stairs. Kid gaped at what he saw.

Chrona had dark blue eyeshadow on her lids, black mascara on her lashes, rosy red blush on her cheeks (that wasn't natural) and dark red lipstick on her mouth.

"She looks like those creepy clowns that we battled!" Kid screamed, on the ground.

Soul and Maka came into the room. "Creepy clowns, really Kid?" Soul asked.

"You weren't there Soul, you weren't there!" Kid screamed in agony. _**A/N: Thanks to Soulkitten for that quote! **_

"I-I'll be right back." Chrona said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chrona came back downstairs. Her face was scrubbed free of any makeup.

Kid breathed a sigh of relief, making Chrona giggle as she snuggled up to him on the couch.

Chrona's makeup was something Kid couldn't deal with right now, but, maybe later in time.

* * *

**34. Girl's Day Out And Kid's Anxiousness.**

Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki decided that they wanted to have a girl's day out with Chrona.

"I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you too much." Kid whined to his girlfriend.

"Kid, its only for a few hours." Chrona said, a small chuckle escaping past her lips.

"A few hours with the Thompson Sisters? You'll be gone for the whole night." Kid moaned.

"Kid, you can call me in the car if it makes you feel better. You can call me during the shopping, and in the car on the way home." Chrona said, pecking her boyfriend's lips.

"Ok, fine." Kid grumbled, plopping on the couch once Chrona walked out the door and it shut behind her.

Yeah, Kid was anxious, but who wouldn't be on a girl's day out?

* * *

**35. Flowers.**

Kid was standing with Chrona on a hill, staring at the flowers swirling around her.

"They're so cute." Chrona said, marveling at the flowers.

"What's cute?" Kid asked with a small smile.

"The flowers." Chrona said softly.

Kid smirked, picked up a flower, and put it in her hair.

Chrona smiled and blushed at her boyfriend.

"Kid..." Chrona started with a small smile.

"Well, I think that you are beautiful." Kid said, kissing her cheek.

Chrona, her eyes wide, grabbed a flower and pinned it to his jacket.

Flowers are the best thing to any relationship, and flowers are frequently between them.


	6. Drabbles 36-42

**36. Rings.**

Death the Kid and Chrona Gorgon were standing at Death City Jewelry Shoppe.

For some reason, Chrona had been thinking a lot about being married.

Her mother had never been married. Had never fallen in love with anyone and let the madness consume her.

Chrona didn't want to be anything like her mother. Kid had assured her that she wasn't, but she wouldn't believe him.

So when Kid put her in the car and took her to the jewelry store, she couldn't help but realize he was right.

She was looking at rings, with her boyfriend, and possibly husband in the future, while her mother didn't even have that to live for.

* * *

**37. Trust.**

Trust. Trust is the success to every relationship.

Soul and Maka had some sort of trust in their relationship.

Blackstar and Tsubaki had some sort of trust in their own relationship.

Kid and Chrona had the best relationship, according to Maka, at least.

That wasn't that true. Well, Chrona didn't think it was true, at least.

Kid thought that it was true and he was in love with Chrona.

He trusts Chrona, and he loves her. Whatever happens between the two, trust helps everything.

Trust is the best thing between the two of them. Yes, definitely trust.

* * *

**38. Graduation.**

"So, the day is finally here. Graduation! Maka is valedictorian, which, of course, isn't that big of surprise." Soul said into a camcorder.

"Soul, give me the camera for a second." Kid said, reaching over and taking the camcorder from his friend.

"This, is the girl that I'm crazy about, for those of you who doubted me." Kid said into camcorder before swinging it over to Chrona with a smile.

"Kid, its bad enough that you video tape me at home, but Graduation, too?" Chrona joked into the camcorder.

* * *

Everyone was on the stage, including Lord Death.

"Maka Albarn, valedictorian." Lord Death said into the microphone.

Spirit jumped up. "Yay, Maka! Daddy's so proud of you!" Spirit exclaimed.

Maka stood up for the Valedictorian speech.

"Well, I know that usually, Valedictorian speeches are long and boring. Soul, and everyone else, convinced me otherwise. I just wanted to say goodbye to the graduating class, and I hope I'll see you all soon!" Maka called into the microphone.

* * *

"I now present to you, the graduating class of well, whatever year this is because I'm not really sure!" Lord Death said into the microphone.

Everyone's graduation caps threw into the air. Kid wrapped his arms around Chrona and spun her around.

They shared a kiss, but they didn't know that Stein had the camcorder on them and was recording.

* * *

**39. Basketball After Highschool.**

After high school, they all decided to go to the basketball court.

Chrona finally found out, with Kid's help, how to play basketball.

Kid and Chrona, per Blackstar's request, were on separate teams.

Kid on Blackstar's, and Chrona's on Soul's team.

When Chrona tried to make a basket, Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

Chrona giggled at her boyfriend. The rest of the gang, including Kid, laughed at how silly she was.

The gang all knew that basketball after high school was a good idea.

* * *

**40. Stuffed Animal.**

Chrona Gorgon knocked on the stately front doors of Gallows Mansion.

Death the Kid opened the door with a small smile on his face toward his girlfriend.

"Chrona, come in." Kid said, gesturing toward the house.

Chrona gave her boyfriend a watery smile.

"How about I show you to the room you'll be staying in...my room." Kid said, taking her hand and leading her up and into the room.

* * *

Later that night, Chrona couldn't sleep. She was too afraid of anything...and everything to sleep.

Even when Kid was sleeping right next to her, it still scared her.

"Chrona, my lovely jewel, what's wrong?" Kid asked with a small smirk. _**A/N: See what I did there?**_

"I-I...didn't bring m-my stuffed teddy bear." Chrona stuttered out, blushing.

"Well, you know what? I can be your teddy for the night." Kid said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok..." Chrona said with a small smile. Chrona never needed a teddy bear after that night, considering she had a new over sized teddy bear.

That teddy bear's name was Death the Kid.

* * *

**41. Lightning. **

It was late at night, and Death the Kid was asleep under his black duvet.

He felt a small presence behind him, and he just thought that one of the Thompson Sisters was behind him.

Kid's eyes snapped open. Wait a minute. Liz and Patty knew better than to come inside his room...for anything.

He turned around and was face-to-face with his girlfriend, Chrona Gorgon.

"Chrona, love, are you alright?" Kid asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"The l-l-lightning...it s-s-scares me, Kid." Chrona said, shivering underneath the covers.

"Chrona, its alright. I'll protect you. The lightning won't do anything to you, I promise." Kid said, snuggling against his girlfriend.

Chrona smiled, and they both fell asleep to each other's steady breathing, and the lightning flashing through the window.

* * *

**42. Hot Chocolate.**

"What is this?" Chrona Gorgon asked, looking into cup that her boyfriend, Death the Kid, had given her.

"Its hot chocolate. It keeps you warm during the winter weather. I love it. Have you never tried it?" Kid asked, taking Chrona's hand that wasn't holding the cup.

"N-not really. L-Lady M-Medusa n-never let me out of that d-dark room. S-So, I-I've n-never had anything l-like this b-before." Chrona stuttered out.

"It won't hurt you, Chrona." Kid said to his girlfriend with a sigh. Chrona raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"The hot chocolate. And Medusa can't hurt you, either. Medusa's dead and I won't let anyone else harm you again." Kid said as he took his hands in hers.

Chrona took a tentative sip and smiled softly with a light blush. That was when Chrona thought that she would try hot chocolate more often.


	7. Drabbles 43-49

_**A/N: In case you are wondering, when Kid said that Chrona was his jewel, I earlier put that he thought of her as his precious jewel. Read and review, but please don't hate!**_

* * *

**43. Houses.**

Death the Kid sat at the kitchen table in Gallows Mansion.

He was flipping through a newspaper and trying to find houses that wouldn't freak Chrona out.

You see, Kid wants to ask Chrona to marry him, but he doesn't want Chrona to go through getting a house together, plus getting married because she's timid about a lot of things already.

"Kid, why not just stay here at the mansion, and have Patty and I move out?" Liz asked, with a small smirk.

"No, I couldn't ask you two to do that. Besides, I want to ask Chrona the big question, and I can't if I don't have a house to live in. I don't want Chrona to be scared about marrying me." Kid said with a wave of his hand.

"What about this one, Kid? It's pretty small, it has big land. Yet it has lots of rooms." Patty said, pointing to a green shingled house.

Kid grabbed it, smiled, and circled it with a red pen.

* * *

Later, Chrona came into the kitchen and saw the newspaper on the kitchen table.

"Liz, w-what's this?" Chrona stuttered out as she pointed to the newspaper.

"Oh, don't tell Kid I told you this, but, he's trying to find houses for you two to live in." Liz said, walking breezily out of the room.

Chrona smiled before picking up the same pen and a pink sticky note. She left a message for Kid and stuck it to the table.

* * *

Even later, around midnight that same night, Kid came into the same room for something to eat.

A swatch of pink caught her eye and the same newspaper from earlier on the table.

The same house that Kid had circled before was sitting there. Written on the sticky note, was this:

_Kid, I really like this one! How did you know? I can't wait to move into this house with you. See you tomorrow. Love, Chrona_

Kid smiled before calling the number of the seller with a smile on his face.

* * *

**44. Halloween.**

Everyone from the Soul Eater gang were going to Kid's Halloween Party.

A Halloween Party that the Thompson sisters had convinced Chrona to convince Kid to have.

Liz and Patty were dressed up as twin Siamese cats.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were dressed as a witch and cat.

Soul and Maka were dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

And, lastly, Kid and Chrona were dressed up as a Vampire Prince and his mate. _**A/N: Vampire Knight! Plus, it worked with the dark clothing! ;)**_

"Maka, this outfit idea is stupid." Soul said with a small, miniature eye roll that was barely detectable.

"Soul, I told you, these were the only outfits that were left in the Costume Store." Maka said, knocking on the door.

Liz opened the door, hiding a smirk at their outfits when Soul glared at her.

"Oh, you two are here. One sec, we're waiting for the Host and his girlfriend to hurry up their asses." Liz said, rolling her eyes.

Maka and Soul sat on the white couch with a small smirk

"Kid, Chrona, are you two ready yet? Everyone's here and you're still not ready yet!" Liz called up the stairs.

"S-sorry, L-Liz...my z-zipper's kind of s-stuck!" Chrona stutter-shouted down the stairs.

"I'm right here, Liz, no need to shout." Kid said irritably next to the brunette older sister.

"Now that you're down here, go help your girlfriend with her zipper. We all know you do that daily anyway." Liz said.

Well, lets just say that the party was, well...an eventful Halloween Party.

* * *

**45. Packing and Pregnant.**

Chrona Gorgon couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend as he tried to pack a lot of boxes.

The two were moving, and Chrona was pregnant at the exact same time.

Kid's head snapped up and whipped around to his girlfriend.

"What?" Chrona asked, a small smile still playing on her lips.

"Sorry. I'm just used to Patty being the one who's giggling around me all of the time." Kid said with a small smile.

"Speaking of Patty and Liz, they left a list of things that they forgot to tell you." Chrona said, a smile on her face.

"So, what's on that list exactly?" Kid asked, taping a box together.

"Actually, at the bottom it says: "Tell Kid: 'I can't believe you got Chrona pregnant you little bitch'." Chrona said, smirking when Kid's head snapped up in alarm.

"What?" Kid asked, his eyes wide. "Give it a minute. Then it says: 'Sorry, that was Maka. I and Patty, on the other hand, say good luck to you lovebirds." Chrona said with a small smile.

Before they knew it, the last box was packed, and Chrona was very large and pregnant.

* * *

**46. The Question.**

Kid paced in and out of the hallway near his and Chrona's new bedroom.

Without Chrona knowing, and hoping that she said yes, Kid put a camera right outside the door.

"Kid, what's the big emergency?" Chrona asked with wide eyes.

"Well, its not a big emergency...but if you say no, then it might be." Kid said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, so...what do you need?" Chrona asked, more confused than ever before in her life.

Kid took a deep breath, taking Chrona's hands in his own.

"Chrona, my love. I love you...so much. You do know that I love you, right?" Kid asked, a small smile on his face.

Chrona nodded, too starstruck to say anything at the moment.

"Since you know that, my love...I need to ask you something." Kid said to Chrona, getting down on one knee.

Chrona's eyes sparkled with tears when she realized what was about to happen.

"Chrona, my darling, will you marry me?" Kid asked, a ring box open in front of her.

"Yes, Kid! Absolutely yes!" Chrona exclaimed, pulling him up and kissing his mouth.

While they were kissing, Kid slipped the ring onto his pink-haired fiance's finger, glad that he popped the question, while also forgetting that the camera was still on.

* * *

**47. Chrona's Father.**

"Kid..." Chrona Gorgon called out to her fiance through their spacious house.

"Kid! Oh! Where is that darn Shinigami?!" Chrona snapped, stepping around boxes neglected by that same fiance.

"I'm right here, darling, now what is it?" Kid asked, wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist.

"S-sorry, um...I know that you already met my M-mother, and we're about to be married, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet my F-Father?" Chrona asked her fiance timidly.

"Of course I would, Chrona! I would love to meet your Father...he is your Father, after all." Kid said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the slim figure before him.

"O-ok...he's kind of...cleared his schedule, just in case." Chrona said softly.

"Well, then, lets go." Kid said, taking Chrona's hand.

* * *

They went through the same cave that Excalibur lived in, though Kid didn't notice because he was busy looking at Chrona.

They saw the same fairy, who beamed at the girl before grimacing when she realized what exactly they were after.

* * *

When they got to where Excalibur was placed, Kid immediately grimaced.

"Kid, I should've warned you, shouldn't I?" Chrona asked with a grimace of her own.

"Its just that, I've met him before, and, well, he can be a little..." Kid trailed off, searching through the correct word.

"...overbearing?" Chrona asked gently, a small, sure smile on her face.

"You could say that, yes." Kid said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yes, I know...my Father can be that way at times." Chrona said, shaking her head as she walked over to the Holy Sword.

"Wait...Father?!" Kid asked in horror.

"Father, wake up...there's someone I'd like to introduce you to." Chrona said, gently shaking her the Holy Sword.

"Fool! Oh, Chrona, you're here!" Excalibur said with a small smile, until his eyes landed on Kid.

"Fool! I know you! Who do you think you are to be with my daughter?" Excalibur proclaimed, pointing his cane at Kid.

"Actually, I'm her..." Kid started, gazing down at Chrona.

"Fool!" Excalibur interrupted.

"He's my..." Chrona started when she noticed her fiance's discomfort.

"Fool!" Excalibur interrupted once again.

"I'm her fiance! We're getting married!" Kid finally exclaimed over Excalibur.

"Fools! I will be at this wedding, won't I?" Excalibur said finally.

"Of course! You are my Father, after all!" Chrona exclaimed with delight.

And that was how Kid met Chrona's Father.

* * *

**48. Boxes, Videos, and Memories.**

Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were sitting on the white-and-pink polka dotted (pink paint, don't ask) couch.

Chrona was sitting on the recliner, a small smile on her face.

"So, where's Kid?" Maka asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, he's on his way right now." Chrona said, her eyes widening a few minutes later.

"Kid, don't forget about the..." Chrona started to call up the stairs, before she heard two different thuds.

"...box on the stairs that you forgot to pick up earlier." Chrona finished, sighing as she ran over to her fiance.

She held out her hand to Kid, who stood up.

"What box is that, anyway?" Chrona asked, gesturing to the box next to Kid.

He smiled before moving away, and they both smiled when they noticed the label that said: 'Highschool Memories'.

They opened it, found a video, not to mention their high school yearbook.

They all opened the video, put it in the player, and started it.

Their graduation showed up, and it showed Kid and Chrona kissing near the end of the night.

* * *

**49. No Corners.**

Death the Kid had and idea. He made all of the rooms in house round.

In other words, there were no corners at all.

"There! Now Chrona can't be depressed because there are no corners at all!" Kid proclaimed.

"Where is Chrona?" Lord Death asked. He had come for a surprise visit to see his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"I'll go find her." Kid said, stepping up the long, winding staircase in search of his lover.

"Chrona, my darling, where are you?" Kid asked, walking into his shared bedroom with the girl.

"Um, Kid...I'm kind of...l-locked in the bathroom. The no-corners thing is confusing." Chrona said timidly from the round door.

"Alright then, I'll make sure there are no corners for my Chrona." Kid said, taking a sludge hammer that the workers had left just in case and put holes in, well...everything.

* * *

"So, Chrona, how are you liking your new home?" Lord Death asked, smiling through his mask.

"Well, it has a lot of...windows." Chrona said softly, her glance going from the holes in the wall to Lord Death, back to Kid with a smile.


	8. Drabbles 50-56

**50. The Broken Water Bottle.**

At eight o' clock on a Wednesday morning, Kid woke up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

He slipped on a mysterious liquid and contemplated waking Chrona up and asking what was wrong, since she was pregnant.

He decided against it, realizing that if anything was wrong with Chrona, she would tell him.

* * *

A few hours later, at about ten o' clock, Kid walked into the room and realized that Chrona was awake and sitting in bed.

"Chrona, my darling, are you alright?" Kid asked, taking Chrona's hands in his own.

"I'm fine. My water bottle just broke, that's all." Chrona said with a small smile.

"Wait! Your water broke?! Why aren't you in pain?! Why aren't we on the way to the hospital?!" Kid asked, freaked out.

"Kid, my water didn't break...my water _bottle _broke." Chrona said soothingly.

"Wait...your water bottle?" Kid asked, his golden eyes wide.

"Yes, my water bottle. The same water bottle that you gave me last night." Chrona said.

* * *

**51. Nursery Modifications.**

"What color do you want the colors for the nursery to be?" Chrona asked, her eyes shining.

"Well, I know that I want the girl's side of the room to be pink because of your beautiful pink hair." Kid said, taking her hands.

"Well, all i know for the boy's side is that I don't want it to be black, because its kind of...dark, if you know what I mean." Chrona said softly, her eyes trained on the floor.

"I understand, lovely. How about we do a...sapphire blue?" Kid asked, hooking his arms around her waist.

"I love that. Plus, the two of us...we can have white cribs. And matching blue and pink twin quilts." Chrona squealed, her head against his chest.

* * *

They called all of their friends (or acquaintances, in Kid's case) and they helped, and were soon completed with the nursery modifications.

* * *

**52. Colleague.**

Chrona was sitting at Maka's house.

She had a poster board in front of her and had a bunch of pictures scattered around her.

"Chrona, what are you doing?" Maka asked her friend with a small smile.

"I'm making a colleague for me and Kid. He likes it when I make art projects for him, and I just...came up with this idea." Chrona explained with a smile as she hugged an unfamiliar book to Maka against her chest.

"What's that?" Maka asked.

"Oh, its a scrapbook that Kid put together for me." Chrona said, with a small smile as she put more pictures to her colleague.

* * *

**53. Wedding.**

Kid was fidgeting near his two best friends.

His wedding was today, and for once, he was more nervous than his bride-to-be.

"Wait, Kid, who did you get to be your flower girl?" Soul hissed.

"Give it a minute." Kid said, a small smirk on his face.

The wedding march started and Patty came walking down the aisle.

She had flowers in a basket and were throwing them all over the place around the church.

Tsubaki, Liz, Maka, Marie and Azusa all walked down the aisle.

They all smiled as soon as they got up to Kid.

The doors opened again this time, Chrona and Excalibur were walking down the aisle.

Chrona was wearing a beautiful silk white symmetrical gown.

* * *

Lord Death was doing the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two kids (Kid rolled his eyes) in holy matchromony. Kiddo. do you take Chrona to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?" Lord Death said.

"I..." Kid started when he heard Excalibur say: "Fool!"

"I do!" Kid and Chrona said at the exact same time.

"Well, that isn't how its supposed to go, but, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Lord Death said, uncertain but happy.

Kid and Chrona's lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss...which caused everyone to clap very wildly.

Everyone thought that was a great wedding, and they were happy for the two lovebirds.

* * *

**54. Demon.**

Chrona thought of herself as a demon...and not only because she wields a demon sword, either.

She hurt a lot of people...especially people that she cares about.

Maka, either. Not exactly only Maka, though. Kid. Death the Kid.

He was the one she was worried about hurting the most.

Kid insisted time and time again that she wasn't a demon.

She never will be a demon again.

* * *

**55. Angel.**

Death the Kid didn't think of Chrona Gorgon as a demon.

No, he thought of the pink-haired girl that he loved as an angel.

An angel among all angels. Anyone who came into his eyesight would have to know.

Chrona was special. Chrona was Kid's angel.

* * *

**56. Sleepover and Electricity Problems.**

Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Chrona, and Kid all sat in a circle on the floor.

Kid and Chrona sat next to each other. Chrona was cuddled up to Kid's side, half asleep.

"What's up with you two?" Blackstar asked with a smirk.

"I'm tired." Chrona mumbled, practically in Kid's lap.

Kid smirked at his girlfriend..before the lights went out.

Chrona squeaked and wrapped both arms around Kid.

"Shh, darling. Your safe, I promise. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." Kid said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ew, Kid! Stop being all romantic with her right now!" Liz groaned.

"Shut it, would you Liz?" Chrona snapped.

"Wait, what?" Liz asked, her blue eyes wide in the darkness.

"What? I like it when he's romantic with me...that means that he cares." Chrona said with a small smile.

Kid smiled as his arms were around her waist. Before they knew it, the lights came on, though no one noticed because everyone was asleep.


End file.
